


You don't know (you're a poor unfortunate soul.)

by aoliviaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, arsehole!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoliviaw/pseuds/aoliviaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke likes kissing pretty girls.  Maybe too much.</p>
<p>Arsehole!Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know (you're a poor unfortunate soul.)

**Author's Note:**

> Arsehole!Clarke is the best. I love the idea of Clarke getting off with loads of girls. Just let me know what you think. My tumblr is theydecidedtocallmefake.

The music is quiet, as always.  Quiet so there is no risk of getting caught.  They’re on the quieter side of the Ark, of course they are.  That is where most of the parties are held.  Somewhere for them to drink and dance and just not really think about anything.

Clarke’s not really sure what would happen if they were caught.  She’s been going to these ‘get togethers’ since she was 14, and not once have they been caught.

 

She’s standing at the edge of the room, drink in hand, just taking the scene in.  A scene that is all too familiar to her, but is probably the only entertaining thing they have on ark, the only thing they can do to relax really.  A few girls look her way, like normal.  She just smiles back at them as the beckon her to dance.  Most of the girls she’s already been with, and to be honest she’s looking for something new.  She just hopes she just doesn’t seem like too much of an arsehole.

“Because of you, none of the girls pay me any attention.” She looks to the side of her.  Wells.

She smirks.  “No one would have paid you any attention anyway.”

He puts a hand on his heart and pretends to be offended.  “Can’t you go for the guys?  I’m sure there is some guy here that would love your attention.”  She doesn’t notice the hopeful look on his face.

“When there’s so many pretty girls?  No can do.” She grins at him, before walking towards one particular brunette that caught her eye.  Wells just sighs and shakes his head before downing his drink.  He’s used to this by now.

Clarke wastes no time in getting up close and personal, she knows exactly what the girl wants and she’s going to give it to her.  She places her hands on the girls waist and pulls her close before connecting her lips.  

An uncountable number down, not that many to go.

 

\---

 

When Clarke woke up this morning she was not expecting to be pushed up against a store room door.  But here she is, with a particularly beautiful blonde, might she add.

She shakes her head as she feels the blonde kiss her neck, and laughs slightly to herself.  The amount of girls that she’s been in here with.  The blonde looks at her and all Clarke can do is smirk.  No one can resist the smirk.  And she finds herself right when the blonde attacks lips.  She got out of that one.

 

\---

 

Clarke is standing outside her door, waiting for her mum before she heads off to the medical bay for her shift when a girl appears in front of her.  “Bethany,” The girl gives her a blank look.  “Marie?” Nothing.  “Ahh, Jess.” At least she gets a slap in the face this time.

 

\---

 

She’s laying on her bed when she feels it dip down.  She’s not sure who she’s expecting when she turns, but she’s definitely happy when she sees Wells.  At least she knows he isn’t going to slap her.  He looks at her and she can see the amusement in his eyes, but also something more.  She groans and pushes him, she knows exactly what he’s silently laughing about.  “Say it already.  Or just laugh.  Or leave”

And it’s this that breaks him.  He laughs wholeheartedly, knowing he has permission from his best friend.  “There is a club, an actual club out to get you.  They’re referencing that old movie, the club is called ‘Clarke Griffin Must Die.’” He loses it again here and he’s still laughing when he feels himself being pushed off the bed.  He’s still laughing 10 minutes later, laying on the floor with Clarke looking over him.

“You’re an arsehole.” Is all she has for him as she sits crossed legged on her bed.

Wells pulls himself together enough to say “At least I’m not the arsehole that has slept with the entire female population.”

She throws her pillow at him.  “I did not sleep with all of them.  Maybe a few, but not all.”  Wells pulls himself back on to the bed.  “You have to help me.  They’re all ignoring me.”

“With good reason.” This earns him another push.  “I don’t think there is anything you can do, besides not sleep with anymore girls.” He emphasizes the last few words, holding on to Clarke’s shoulders, trying to get the message through.

She puts her head in her hands and groans. “None of them will talk to me, let alone sleep with me.”  He just laughs to himself and pulls her close.  He never expected this situation with Clarke to go any other way.

“I don’t think sleeping with any guys will help either.” His tone is teasing and he’s not shocked when he gets hit in the arm.

Wells leaves half an hour later, and Clarke swears she hears him chuckle to himself while saying ‘Clarke Griffin must die.’

 

\---

 

Clarke didn’t realise how many girls she’d at least kissed until they were all stood in front of her, around 20 or 30 of them, she hasn’t really counted.  She knows in this moment she is screwed.  She looks between them all and shakes her head.  “You want an apology?” She’s shocked when all of them nod their heads, nearly in sync.  “You want a personal apology, to see if I can remember you names?” They nod again.  And all Clarke can do is shake her head.  She is most definitely screwed.

“We have bets going that you can’t.” One of the girls shouts out.  Clarke shrugs and runs a hand threw her hair.  She really hopes she can charm her way out of this one.

They all start lining up, and Clarke realises this is going to take a long time.

 

\---

 

Clarke stands at the edge of the room, drink in hand, taking the scene in.  There are less girls eyeing her up, that she has noticed.  But still Clarke is confident, or cocky enough, to realise someone will be eyeing her up.  She looks into the crowd and sure enough, a pretty redhead is checking her out.  She downs the rest of her drink and moves into the crowd.  The redhead's lips connect with her own.  Yeah, Clarke really didn’t learn her lesson.  


End file.
